Los nuevos caballeros de Equestria Capitulo 1
by EquestrianPsyduck
Summary: Un fanfic que estoy haciendo para matar el tiempo, toda buena critica es bienvenida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Presentando a un soñador

La guarida resultó ser una cueva oscura y húmeda, el gélido aire azotaba el rostro de nuestro héroe, pero él ni se inmutaba, estaba aquí por una razón, dar significado alguno a su travesía. Tomó aire y con una mirada de determinación emprendió su camino a las entrañas de la cueva, guiado solamente por su fe y convicción, sin luz que lo encamine, sin miedo que lo distraiga…

-Cedric, ¿Podrías apagar la maldita vela? Hay ponies que tienen que trabajar en la mañana, y eso te incluye a ti.- Por encima de nuestro narrador apareció el somnoliento rostro de un pony, su crin era roja y su pelaje azul marino.

- ¿Te puedes esperar? Casi llego a la parte en que el villano se pone a chillar como una yegua porque… ¡Le molesta una pequeña luz de vela!- el pony de pelaje gris y melena roja parecía enojado al haberse interrumpido su lectura.

-Ja ja, que gracioso. No haría tanto alboroto de no ser porque llevas casi un mes con ese libro, el cual solo lees de noche. ¡¿Es que no piensas en los demás?

-Eh, Percy. No hables de consideración cuando tú eres el que más gritos da en las noches por el asunto de la vela, ni siquiera te debería molestar, de todos modos estas arriba de la litera- añadió una tercera voz que venía desde un sofá lleno de mantas, de las cuales entre medio se asomaba una crin marrón.

Percy al ver que no podía discutir contra los dos a la vez y vencido por el sueño, volvió a acomodarse en su cama e intentar volver a dormir.- Si no fuera pobre podría vivir solo, sin ustedes par de noviecitos problemáticos.

-Oh, un chiste sobre homosexualidad. Llamaron los noventa, quieren su chiste de vuelta- dijo Cedric con ironía.

-Que te den, Cedric- Dicho eso cayó dormido

-Hey viejo, Percy tiene razón en algo, deberías dormir ya que mañana tenemos que hacer doble turno en el trabajo.

-No me lo recuerdes Cyrus, con lo que odio trabajar. Déjame terminar este capítulo y me duermo.

-No te tardes- tomó las mantas y cubrió completamente su cabeza.

-Muy bien, en donde me quedé…- tomó su libro, el cual tenía la imagen de un pony con armadura en la portada, lo abrió y prosiguió su lectura.

…caminó horas por los oscuros pasajes de la cueva, hasta que divisó una luz al fondo, corrió a ella y al llegar encontró un salón lleno de estatuas y misteriosos símbolos en el piso. Era una especie de altar, y junto a un gran cirio ubicado en una esquina pudo divisar una sombra, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que pudiera reconocer aquella silueta.

-Quiero lo que me quitaste de vuelta.- el héroe desenfundo su espada con la boca, se puso en guardia y esperó lo mejor.

Continua en el siguiente tomo.

-¡¿Siguiente tomo?

-¡Cedric!- gritaron Cyrus y Percy al unísono

-Lo siento, lo siento- apagó rápidamente la vela y se tapó completamente para evitar una reprimenda.- Tendré que pedir el libro siguiente mañana en la biblioteca- pensó.

La mañana llega a ponyville, pero la vivienda en la que nos encontrábamos se ubica en las afueras de la villa, entre el Bosque Everfree y el lago. Aunque vivienda es mucho decir, el lugar en donde vivían esos tres parecía una choza de mala muerte, de solo un piso, las paredes de madera roída y con solo dos ventanas, y una de ellas se encontraba rota.

-¡Despierten, tenemos que ir al trabajo en media hora!- exclamó Cyrus golpeando una sartén

-¿Qué hay en el menú?- Percy se sacaba las lagañas mientras se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en el desayuno.

-Heno

-¿Y para beber?

-Heno

-Y supongo que para el almuerzo tendremos heno

-Ojala, solo nos queda heno para desayunar

-¿Sabes? Uno pensaría que al pagar por una "casa" en estas condiciones nos sobraría dinero para alimentarnos de forma decente.

-Oye, oye, oye, dinero no falta, el problema es que Cedric tenía que ir a comprar ayer a la feria pero gastó todo lo que le pasé en una tarjeta de biblioteca.

-Ahora sí que lo mato…- tomó un plato y se dirigió a la cama de Cedric

-¡Espera!, ese es nuestro último plato, además hoy hare doble turno con él y compraremos comida decente.-dijo serenamente para calmar a Percy

-Ese descuidado tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo, pero escúchame bien, que vivamos en la misma casa no les da el derecho de romper las reglas de convivencia, a la próxima idiotez que alguno de los dos cometa me iré de aquí y se las tendrán que arreglar solos para pagar la renta.

-¿Y donde vivirás? ¿En la calle?

-Al menos me harían compañía los vagabundos, podría apostar a que me tratarían mejor

-Deja de llorar Percival

-¡No me llames así!- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor

Dejando la discusión de lado, Percy se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer su heno de mala gana, mientras tanto Cedric despertó y se dirigió a la mesa, le hizo un gesto de saludo a Percy pero este ni lo miró.

-Lamento lo de anoche Pers, pero no podía dejar de leer el libro. ¿Puedes creer que la aventura continua en el próximo libro?- su cara se iluminaba al hablar de su libro de aventuras.

-Como quede con hambre me comeré tu tarjeta de biblioteca…

-Alguien despertó de malas, de nuevo- luego de aquel intento fallido de hacer las paces se dispuso a saborear su desayuno.

La mañana fue tranquila, poca charla y el hambre se les notaba en los rostros. Cedric, Cyrus y Percy trabajaban como limpia cloacas en ponyville, era un trabajo sucio pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, aunque esa frase no los motivaba mucho que digamos, pero había que pagar la renta y traer comida a la casa.

Iban camino al trabajo cuando Cedric recuerda que tiene que pedir la continuación de su libro, la intriga lo carcomía por dentro, necesitaba saber que ocurría con el héroe, si acaso lograba derrotar a su némesis o si por alguna razón fallaba.

-Eeeeh, chicos. Los alcanzo allá, tengo que hacer una corta visita a la biblioteca, no me tardo.- dio galope en dirección de un gran árbol que se ubicaba en medio de la villa.

-Te apuesto que no llegara y nos regañaran a nosotros por su culpa

-Percy…- dijo Cyrus serenamente.

-¿Ah?

-Deja de llorar

-¡Deja de decirme eso, yo no lloro!

-Hahaha, tranquilo es solo una broma

-Solo vámonos- siguieron su camino mientras que Cedric se alejaba más y más.

El árbol era inmenso, no parecía real, sus ramas eran tan grandes y fuertes que podían sostener habitaciones por si solos, se hubiera quedado admirando el árbol por más tiempo de no ser porque venía en busca del libro y de paso, para devolver el que poseía. Abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie.

-¡Alooo!, ¿Señorita Twilight? ¿Se encuentra?, vengo por el…

-Déjame adivinar- dijo una voz proveniente del segundo piso- Vienes por el siguiente tomo de "Travesías de Sir Freduard"- por las escaleras bajó una unicornio color lila que hacia levitar un libro con el poder de su magia.

-¡Así es! ¿Acaso es el libro que tienes ahí?- dijo entusiasmado mientras que sus ojos le brillaban.

-Oh no no no, esto es un libro de recetas exóticas, fue escrito por una cebra chef muy famosa. ¿Sabías que los platillos preparados por las cebras tienen múltiples usos medicinales? Oh, también dicen que revitalizan el cuerpo y alma, además de…

-Pues a mí lo que me producen son gases- de una escalera apoyada en un librero bajó un pequeño dragón, era Spike, el ayudante de la bibliotecaria.

-¡Spike!- Twilight se encontraba avergonzada por lo que dijo su asistente

-Solamente soy sincero, aunque no puedo culpar del todo al libro de recetas…

-Solo vuelve al trabajo, pequeño hablador- se le notaba incomoda con la intervención del dragón.

-Eeeh, sobre lo del libro- Cedric se veía impaciente

-Oh, lo siento. Dame el que terminaste y te entregare el próximo- Cedric le paso su libro y Twilight se puso a buscar entre los estantes, buscaba y buscaba pero no parecía encontrar el libro.

-Cedric, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… el autor aun no publica la siguiente parte.

-¡¿Qué?- llevo sus pezuñas a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Estás segura? ¿Revisaste bien?

- Si, no te estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿Ahora qué hare con mi vida? Lo único que me alegraba el día y me daba razones para levantarme era saber que podría seguir leyendo sobres las aventuras de Freduard. Ya no tengo nada- inmediatamente se deprimió.

-Hey no te aflijas, si tanto te gustan las aventuras tengo el libro perfecto para ti.- se dirigió a una mesita que había cerca de la escalera e hizo levitar un libro hacia él.

-¿Y esto?- dijo extrañado al recibir el libro

-Es un libro llamado "Guía del héroe", fue escrito por el mismo autor de tu libro favorito, aquí te explica cómo crear tu propia aventura desde cero. Creo que como te has quedado sin libro podrías inventar tu mismo una aventura para entretenerte.

_- ¿Crear mi propia aventura? ¿Ser un héroe como Freduard? ¡Podría salvar gente en problemas y encontrarle sentido a mi vida!-_ por su mente pasaban aquellos pensamientos y una chispa en sus ojos indicaba que ya había tomado una decisión.

-¿Te lo llevas?- la pregunta de Twilight lo sacó de su trance

-¡Por supuesto!

-Estoy segura de que te entretendrás con él

-Muchas gracias por el libro, no sé qué decir

-No es problema, además eres nuestro visitante más regular, sin ti este lugar parecería un desierto.

-Oh sí, siempre me he preguntado porque se ve tan vacía la biblioteca

-Bueno, pocos ponies se interesan en la lectura, aunque eso no me desanima, podría contar con las pezuñas el promedio de personas que viene a la semana

-¿Cuatro?

-Cuando lo dices numéricamente suena un poco deprimente…

-Y aunque casi nunca prestamos libros debo hacer inventario cada semana- añadió Spike desde la otra habitación.

-Tú solo ignóralo y ve a crear tu propia aventura- se acercó a la puerta donde se encontraba Spike y la cerró con fuerza.

-Oh, dalo por hecho. ¡Cuando me veas de nuevo me habré convertido en un caballero con armadura y la gente escribirá libros sobre mis aventuras, las cuales leeré una y otra vez!

-Claro… ¡Espera!- ya era tarde, Cedric se rapidamente porque debía cumplir su turno limpiando las cloacas de la villa.

-Hey Twi, ¿acaso ese pony dijo que se convertiría en caballero?- Spike abrió la puerta y miró con extrañeza a la unicornio

-Eso… parece. Yo me refería a que el mismo escribiera un libro…bueno, supongo que no causara daño alguno, además puedo apostar a que solo lo decía en broma.

-Si tú lo dices… la gente de esta villa esta cada día más loca.

Por la ciudad corría el ya emocionado Cedric, había leído tantos cuentos de Sir Freduard que la idea de ser caballero lo llenaba de felicidad, y con el libro guiándolo en su empresa, nada podía echarlo abajo. Se detuvo un momento y se arrimó a la sombra de un árbol, saco una manzana de él, le dio un mordisco y observó su libro.

"Guía del héroe", por E.P Loveclop, el mismo autor de "Travesías de sir Freduard", para Cedric aquel autor era una autoridad de la aventura.

¿Con que quieres crear tu propia aventura? Pues sigue estos pasos y te aseguro que te la pasaras de lo lindo

Con esa frase empezaba el libro, estaba escrita en unas letras muy elegantes, de color dorado, dio vuelta la hoja para poder leer:

Paso 1: Un caballero nunca debe enfrentarse solo antes las fuerzas del mal, el primer paso para nuestro héroe será encontrar amigos que lo acompañen en las buenas y en las malas, gente leal y sobre todo valiente

-Mmmm, si entendí bien, lo que me quieren decir es que antes de partir, debo reunir un grupo de aliados a favor del bien. ¡Yo conozco a los indicados!, gente leal que nunca me traicionara.

Y así partió en busca de Cyrus y Percy al trabajo, donde los reclutaría en su cruzada por convertirse en caballero. Aunque estos dos no lo estaban pasando muy bien que digamos.

-¡Como que no ha llegado el maldito flojo de Cedric! ¡Recuerden que si uno falta los demás deben trabajar el doble para suplirlo!- quien los regañaba era un pegaso negro con un casco y una cara de pocos amigos

-Pss, Cyrus. Esta vez ni tú me detendrás cuando golpee al tarado de Cedric- dijo Percy susurrante.

-Yo lo sujeto y tú lo golpeas…

Al parecer luego de su demora se le hará muy difícil convencer a sus "aliados" a que lo sigan en la aventura, pero bueno, ninguna historia de caballeros es divertida si no se presenta alguna dificultad, y quien sabe… quizá esta historia sea una de las tantas aventuras que logró Cedric, quizá tuvo éxito y ahora estamos leyendo el inicio de un gran héroe…o tal vez fracasó y de lo que nos vamos enterando es de sus desventuras. Lo único claro aquí es que…esto apenas empieza.

Continuara.


	2. Puerta a la aventura

Capitulo 2: Puerta a la aventura

El "Centro de limpieza de ponyville", un edificio ubicado a las afueras de la villa que se encargaba de que todo estuviera pulcro y reluciente en los alrededores, se dividía en muchas secciones: limpieza de calles, recoger basura y mantención de cloacas. Estos últimos habían estado muy ocupados por las recientes lluvias que tuvieron como consecuencia la inundación del drenaje subterráneo, es esa la razón de que el jefe de Cedric y los demás se ponía furioso cuando alguno de sus empleados faltaba a trabajar, ya que le significaba más trabajo acumulado.

-¡¿Creen que es muy gracioso no venir al trabajo par de haraganes?- el pegaso negro les seguía gritando a Cyrus y Percy por el retraso de Cedric.

-¿De qué hablas viejo? ¡Nosotros si vinimos a trabajar!- Percy estaba rojo de furia

-¿Acaso me dijiste…."viejo"?- el pegaso se puso furioso

-¡No, no, fue un error! Yo no….-sus piernas empezaron a temblar

-¡¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego soldado?

-¿Sol…dado?- Percy perdió el hilo de la conversación sin darse cuenta

-Ehhh, señor, ya no está en la guerra, tranquilo, ya paso- Cyrus empezó a acariciar la crin del confundido pegaso y este se fue relajando más y más.

-Creo que… me desvié del tema- dijo más calmado- si ven a Cedric… díganle que para la otra no demore tanto.

-Si señor- respondieron al mismo tiempo

El negro pegaso se metió en su oficina y tomó una siesta relajante.

-Cada día está más loco- dijo Percy volviendo a la tranquilidad.

-Lo peor es cuando saca a luz el tema de la guerra, ¿Acaso hubo una?

-Al parecer sí, y él es el único que la recuerda

-Eso pasa cuando nos ponen de capataz a alguien que trabajaba en la fábrica de arcoíris, todos los de allá están locos.

-Ni que lo digas, Cyrus. Hablando de locos, ¿Cedric todavía no llega?

-¿Me extrañabas guapetón?- Cedric apareció por la puerta del baño, estuvo escondido ahí mientras observaba como regañaban a los demás.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- Cyrus había perdido la noción del tiempo por culpa del berrinche del capataz

-Hace diez minutos- observó un reloj de pared

-¡¿Nos estuvo gritando por más de diez minutos? ¡De esta no te salvas!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Te deje ir a la biblioteca confiando en que volverías a tiempo! ¡Pero al parecer ni en eso puedes mostrar un poco de esfuerzo!

-Hey, hey, cálmate un poco. Estas igual de gruñón que Percy…hablando del señor sonrisitas, ¿Dónde está?

-Pensando en cómo matarte y esconder el cuerpo- dijo Percy, el cual se encontraba sentado atrás de Cedric

-Oh, tu. Siempre tan bromista

-Espero que la policía piense lo mismo…

-¡Pero Percy!, no vivas en el pasado, quizá me atrase un poquito pe…

-¡No me interesa ni aunque hubieran sido 5 minutos! La cosa es que quienes reciben la reprimenda somos nosotros.

-Estas siendo un poco melodramático Pers, ¿no crees Cyrus?

-No…me hables

-Ah, con que tu también estas enojado. Bien, les demostrare lo poco que me importa- dio media vuelta indignado y se dirigió a su casillero, saco su impermeable y su escoba.- Ya verán como termino mi doble turno y compro comida, así notaran lo responsable que puedo ser, me perdonaran y se unirán en mi cruzada para ser caballero.

-Lo que dig… ¿Caballero?- Cyrus creyó no haber oído bien lo ultimo- ¿Acaso dijiste caballero?

-No te oooooigo, tengo que trabajar muy duro para mostrarles a mis "amigos" que soy responsable.

Y así lo hizo, entró al drenaje subterráneo de la villa y con su escoba iba golpeando las canaletas tapadas con rocas o maderas, estas caían para ser barridas y luego… ¿Suena aburrido, no? Mejor les hablare sobre Cyrus y Percy.

Empecemos por Cyrus, es un unicornio de pelaje amarillo mostaza, una elegante crin marrón y unos brillantes ojos azul cielo. Ha sido amigo de Cedric desde que se conocieron en la escuela, aunque lo aprecia mucho a veces ni el tolera sus idioteces o su actitud tan despreocupada. Por otro lado está Percy, un semental de melena rojiza y pelaje azul, una cara de pocos amigos y una actitud muy parecida. Según parece, la única razón de porque comparte la casa con Cedric y Cyrus es porque no tiene dinero para algo mejor.

Eso sería un pequeño resumen del par de compañeros del futuro héroe Cedric, y volviendo a la historia… llegó la noche y las cloacas estaban relucientes, la verdad es que daba pena el pensar que en unos días volverían al deplorable estado en que siempre estaban, pero bueno, así es la vida.

-Se los dije, todo limpio- se sacó la suciedad del rostro y entró a la oficina del capataz a recoger su paga, salió de la oficina con un saco de monedas.

-¿No te dijo nada por llegar tarde?- Cyrus al igual que Cedric se encontraba lleno de barro.

- Solo que no se volviera a repetir

-A veces tienes tanta suerte…

-Algún atributo bueno que tenga este desperdicio de oxigeno- dijo Percy sacándose su impermeable y guardando una pala que traía consigo

-No deberías insultar al que decide si hoy comes o no

-¡Nada de decidir! Ese dinero lo usaremos Cyrus y yo para comprar lo que falta en la casa, ¿Entendido?- miró con un gran odio a Cedric, el cual se paralizó del susto

-S-si, Percy

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la tienda de la villa, en donde compraron pan, verduras y unas cuantas galletas.

-Ahora que tenemos comida, ¿Me perdonan?

-Mmmm, pues la verdad es que trabajaste muy duro a pesar de llegar tarde, supongo que puedo perdonarte. ¿Qué dices tú, Percy?

-Te salvas por ahora, pero la próxima vez que sienta hambre por tu culpa, no la contaras.

-Tomaré eso como un perdón, ahora que hicimos las paces por fin podremos salir de aventuras y convertirnos en caballeros.

-Por supue… ¿Qué?-

-Caballero Cyrus, Caaaabaaaaalleeeeerooooo, Ca-ba-lle-ro. ¿Es que eres sordo?

-No entiendo…

-Cedric, ¿No habrás comido de esos champiñones de la otra vez?- dijo Percy preocupado

-Creo que no me he explicado muy bien, presten atención ya que no volveré a repetirlo.-aclaró su garganta y empezó su explicación, de cómo consiguió el libro en la biblioteca, de su motivación en convertirse en héroe y que la razón de que llegara atrasado es que se puso a hojear el libro y según este, ahora necesita encontrar aliados en contra de las fuerzas malignas.

-Okeeey- Percy solamente atinó a asentir entre risillas- ¿Y cuando lucharas contra los malvados gigantes de agua?

-Tonto Percy, todos saben que los gigantes de agua son seres pacíficos, no seas ridículo.

-Lo decía a modo de bro… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo.

-Bien Cedric, digamos que sales de aventura para acabar con el mal. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-¡¿Lo estas apoyando?

-Shhh, responde Cedric.

-Lo tengo todo anotado en este papelito- en efecto, sacó una servilleta sucia y empezó a leerla.

-Paso uno: Hacer que me perdonen por llegar tarde al trabajo…listo

Paso dos: convencerlos de que me acompañen….en proceso

Paso tres: abandonar el trabajo….aún no.

Paso cuatro: ¡Aventuras! ¡Yay!

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, ahí lo dice, ¡Aventuras! ¡Yay!- dijo mostrando la sucia servilleta a Cyrus.

Con tanta charla no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, Cyrus se encontraba tan confundido con la charla que abrió la puerta casi de forma automática, entró, se sentó y miró angustiado a Cedric.

-Sera mejor que duermas, mañana hablaremos mejor de esto

-¿Me acompañaran en mis travesías?

-Solo ve a dormir, mañana te diremos nuestra decisión

-¿Nuestra? ¡No me metas en esto Cyrus!

-Ignora a Percy, descansa y como ya te dije, en la mañana te diremos lo que pensamos.

Cedric se fue emocionado a su litera y quedó dormido de inmediato, haber trabajado tanto lo dejó agotado.

-¿Acaso tu también te volviste loquito que quieres acompañarlo?

-No es eso- dijo preocupado, llevándose su pezuña a la frente pensativamente- ¿Acaso lo escuchaste?

-Sí, todo un demente, pero así es él. Un tarado despistado.

-Sí, pero esta vez en diferente, sonaba muy serio. ¿En qué fecha cree que estamos? Los caballeros hace siglos que no existen, lo más parecido son los guardias reales, pero ellos viven en Canterlot, no andan por allí jugando a las espaditas ni venciendo "monstruos".

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-¿Qué plan?

-No podemos vivir con un desquiciado que en cualquier momento nos podría confundir con monstruos y atacarnos solamente para saciar su aburrimiento

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que si mañana en la mañana sigue así, lo mandemos al manicomio

-No lo harías

-¿Por qué la duda?

-Aunque no lo parezca, no lo odias tanto. De ser así ya te hubieras ido hace meses de esta casa.

-Ya te lo dije, no me voy porque soy pobre al igual que ustedes.

-Esa es solo una razón

-¿Cuál sería la otra?

-Que nos consideras tus amigos

-¡No seas ridículo!

-Ya, ya, no hay porque sulfurarse.

-Solo cállate, mejor me voy a dormir, piensa mi idea del manicomio.

-Si claro, la pensare.- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Hacerlo entrar en razón, a la larga se le pasara esto de los caballeros. Debe ser por ese libro que se la pasaba leyendo, podría apostar a que trataba de un caballero.

-Espero que funcione…buenas noches- dicho esto se acurruco en su cama

-Que descanses… ¿Cerraste la puerta Percy?... ¿Percy?- miró a la litera y este ya estaba dormido.- De todos modos siempre se asegura de cerrarla, no hay de qué preocuparse.

El castillo de Canterlot, hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna, una edificación que demostraba el poderío de la capital de Equestria, sus paredes blancas que evocaban a la realeza, sus dorados detalles y sus gigantescas torres eran símbolo de grandeza.

Dentro del castillo se hallaba el galante caballero Cedric a punto de ser felicitado por Celestia ya que fue Cedric quien liberó a Equestria de la invasión de los Changeling cuando intentaron tomar Canterlot por segunda vez.

La gente estaba expectante, querían que su héroe fuera reconocido por la princesa. Se abrieron unas grandes puertas e hizo su entrada Celestia, Cedric se inclinó para recibir los agradecimientos.

-Cedric

-¿Si, su majestad?

-Cedric

-….

-¡Cedric!

-¿Que pasa su excelencia?

-¡Despierta maldito flojo!

-¡¿Qué?

Cedric se encontraba en su litera, babeando y balbuceando se levanto para ver que tanto alboroto, era Percy que le gritaba que se despertase.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Estaba soñando algo bonito.

-Nos robaron- dijo Percy de forma cortante

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-Ojala lo fuera- Cyrus salió del baño muy angustiado

-Es imposible

-Pues acaba de ocurrir

-No, digo que es imposible que alguien haya encontrado algo de valor en esta casa, digo… ¿acaso la has visto? Lo único de valor que tenemos son los platos. ¡Y son de plástico!

-Ojala nos hubieran robado los platos

-¿Qué se llevaron?

-Observa por ti mismo- señaló a la entrada de la casa, lo único que podían ver era un árbol y el pasto.

-¿Qué hay afuera? ¿Se robo nuestro pasto?

-¿Es que estas ciego?

-No veo nada….

-….

-….

-….

-¡Se robaron la maldita puerta!- Cedric se sorprendió

-Así es, se llevaron la maldita puerta

-Y no solo eso, sino que nos dejó una nota- Percy traía consigo un pedazo de papel, el cual decía:

"¿Saben los frustrante que es entrar a robar a una casa y que esta no tenga nada que valga la pena? Por Celestia, yo me gano la vida con esto, bueno no importa. Me llevo vuestra puerta para encender la chimenea, palo a palo.

Besitos y abrazos, El Ladrón"

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Alguna idea Percy? O Cedric…

-¡Tengo una idea! Atrapémoslo y que esa sea nuestra primera aventura para convertirnos en caballeros

-Cedric no tenemos tiempo para esto- Cyrus se estaba enojando con la actitud heroica que estaba adoptando Cedric.

-No no no, espera, tiene razón- dijo Percy pensante mientras que el rostro de Cedric se ilumino con sus palabras

-¿Tu también? Estoy pensando seriamente en lo del manicomio, quizá sea contagioso.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Ese sujeto además de robarnos se burlo de nosotros y nadie se burla de Percy.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-Cedric estaba expectante a las palabras de Percy

-Así es Cedric, vamos en busca del ladrón y de nuestra puerta.

-¡Yay!

- ¡Pero!... no será una aventura de caballeros

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es estúpido y perderemos tiempo si te la pasas jugando a los soldaditos

-Entonces no iré

-No te comportes como un potrillo por el simple hecho de que no te seguimos el jueguito.

-Ya lo dije, no te acompañare

-Esa puerta es mía como tuya así que debes acompañarnos

-…..- Cedric se sentó en el piso y le dio la espalda

-¿Si fingimos que vamos en una cruzada nos acompañarías?

-¡¿Fingir?- dijo indignadamente Cedric

-Bieeeen, ¿Nos acompañarías en una "cruzada" para recuperar NUESTRA puerta?- dio un gran suspiro al no poder creer tamaña idiotez que había dicho

-¡Por supuesto mi estimado Percival! Juro en nombre de Celestia y de mi mentor Sir Freduard que recuperaremos esa puerta.- se puso en una pose heroica mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Supongo que tu también vienes Cyrus

-¿Me queda otra?

Y así, estos extravagantes héroes salieron en su primera aventura, en busca de la puerta, la puerta que los llevaría a un mundo de aventuras, la puerta que los dejaría entrar en el mundo de los héroes, la puerta….bueno, la puerta de su casa. El más motivado con la búsqueda parecía ser Percy, para él era una cuestión de honor el encontrarla. Tenían la motivación y la disponibilidad, solo faltaba una cosa…

-Hey Pers, Cyrus…. ¿Alguno sabe como lucía el ladrón?

Si, solo faltaba una cosa.


	3. Problema Policiales

Capitulo 3: Problemas policiales

-¿En serio nadie vio como era el ladrón?- Cedric iba delante de Cyrus y Percy, entusiasmado por el inicio de la aventura pero por otro lado despistado de por dónde podían empezar a buscar al malhechor que les robo su tan preciada puerta.

-Si lo hubiéramos visto ya lo habríamos reportado a la policía para que se hiciera cargo

-¿Policía? ¿No querrás decir ponycia?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, somos ponies y…tú entiendes, "ponycia". Es un juego de palabras, creo que ese nombre es más apropiado.

-Cedric, eres un raro del carajo- dijo Percy mirando de forma extrañada a Cedric.

-Yo solo digo que ese tipo de cosas son las que no me dejan dormir por las noches

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir que nombre deberían tener las autoridades? Creo que tenemos problemas más grandes que esas trivialidades.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Es simple, Percy- dijo Cedric con gran seguridad- según mi libro, en el capitulo "Iniciando la aventura", pagina treinta, párrafo cuatro, oración…

-¡Dilo ya!

-Debemos separarnos para cubrir terreno y encontrar al antagonista, intercambiar palabras con él y conocer más de nuestros pasados.

-Eso…es muy especifico- Cyrus seguía sin entender las ideas caballeristicas de Cedric.

-Podemos saltarnos lo del monologo y pasar inmediatamente a la paliza

-Eso me gusta- dijo Percy haciendo fuerza con su brazo- yo iré cerca del ayuntamiento, tu Cyrus ve al norte de la villa y tu Cedric….no estorbes.

-Créeme, cuando atrape yo solo al ladrón tu serás el estorbo en mi aventura, y si sigues con esa actitud me veré forzado a expulsarte de mi cruzada.

-Solo sigamos el plan, por favor.- Cyrus empezaba a perder la paciencia, no podía creer que se encontraba en una pseudo aventura en busca de su puerta robada.

Y así los héroes se separan para cubrir terreno y encontrar al villano roba puertas, quizá que peligros les esperaban en ponyville, y al estar dispersos eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas del mal. Primero sigamos a Cedric, veamos si tiene suerte en encontrar al ladrón.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Ha visto a un ladrón?

-¿Podrías ser mas especifico?

-Eeeeh, roba.

-¿Es esto una especia de broma?

-¡Para nada! Ese ladrón se robo mi puerta

-¡Aja, sabía que era una broma!, ustedes los jóvenes siempre perdiendo el tiempo, deberían conseguir trabajo- la pony refunfuñaba mientras se alejaba indignada.

-Pero que amargada

-Ni que lo digas- una voz chillona se escuchó detrás de Cedric, el cual se dio vuelta y se asusto al ver a una pony rosa muy cerca de él.

-¡Ah! Me asustaste

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie ¿Y tú eres?

-Cedric, disculpa ¿No habrás visto a un ladrón?

-¿Acaso roba?

-¡Si, es el! ¿Dónde lo viste?

-No recuerdo, ¿pero sabes lo que recuerdo? Que es hora de almorzar. ¿Te gustaría venir a Sugar Cube Corner a comer unos cupcakes? Cortesía de la casa.

-¿Acaso gané un premio?

-No seas tontito, no se necesitan ganar premios para que una amiga te invite a almorzar.

-¿Amiga?

-¡Así es! Cuando te vi no te reconocí y la única explicación es que eres nuevo en la villa y como yo soy amiga de todos los ponies te quiero invitar un cupcake- hablaba tan rápido que a Cedric le llegó a doler la cabeza.

-Oh, gracias. Pero la verdad es que no soy tan nuevo, solamente es que vivo en las afueras de la villa

-¿Te refieres a esa parte donde viven los pobres vagabundos en esas casas que parecieran que están a punto de derrumbarse?- su descripción fue de lo más pesimista pero ella seguía feliz.

-S-si, esa misma- Cedric se deprimió al recordar la precaria condición en la que vivía.

-Oh, no te pongas triste, ¡cuando las cosas andan mal solo tienes que sonreír!

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no te han robado la puerta de tu casa.

-Espera… ¿El ladrón que buscas se robo tu puerta?

-Si…

-¡Yo lo vi! Vi a alguien sospechoso cargando una puerta consigo en la noche

-¡Era el!

-Demonios, como odio a la gente que roba a los demás, creen que pueden hacer lo que les da la gana sin pensar en los demás, espero que su número llegue pronto…

-¿Numero?

-Oh, tu solo ignórame. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es encontrar tu puerta.

-Toda la razón, ¿Por dónde viste pasar al ladrón?

-¡No recuerdo!- dijo melódicamente

-Genial, simplemente genial.

-Pero sé quién puede ayudarte

-Por favor dímelo y acaba con mi sufrimiento

-Se llama Oficial Keratine, es el jefe de policía, si alguien sabe de ladrones, es el.

-Más bien, jefe de ponycia

-¿Pony-cia?... Hahaha, ya entendí. Oh Cedric, eres comiquísimo.

-¿Sabes qué Pinkie? Me agrada tu sentido del humor

-Hahahahaha, ponycia

-Eeeeh si, ¿Me llevas donde el Oficial Keratine?

-Oh hahaha, por supues-hahaha… ¡ponycia!

-Okeeey, ¿Vamos?

-Hehe, si...he he, vamos- Le costaba respirar de tanto reír pero empezó a caminar hacia la estación de policía mientras era seguida por Cedric. Percy por otro lado no lo pasaba muy bien.

-¡Hey, te estoy hablando rubiecito! ¡¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso por estos lugares?- Percy le gritaba a un pony que se hallaba sentando en una banca, desde el ángulo de Percy solo se le podía ver la cabeza de pelaje blanco y una dorada crin.

-¿...?- el pony miró extrañado a Percy

-¿Con que no quieres cooperar, es que acaso eres su cómplice?-empezó a dar molestos toques en la cabeza del pony, los cuales parecieron irritarlo.

-Grrrrr- el molesto pony se levantó y para sorpresa de Percy, este era enorme, lleno de músculos y unas alas cómicamente diminutas.

-¡Wooow!, eeeeh viejo, era una broma, no era mi intención…

-¡Yeah!- con ese estrepitoso grito le dio tal puñetazo que el pobre Percy salió volando 10 metros y eso que no es un pegaso.

-Awww, t-tienes suerte d-de que no golpee a los más g-grandes que yo.

-¡Deténganse par de rufianes!- un par de ponies rodearon al malherido Percy- ¿Con que peleas callejeras eh? Por gente como ustedes es que me uní a la fuerza policiaca, te vas detenido buscapleitos.

-¿¡Solo yo! ¡Ese pegaso blanco fue el que me golpeo!- Ya era tarde, aquel tonificado pegaso blanco volaba muy lejos huyendo de la policía.

-¿No lo seguiremos?

-Es un pegaso, que la compañía de Cloudsdale se encargue, nosotros limitémonos a lo que podamos atrapar por tierra.

-Como a ti, delincuente juvenil- dijo apuntando con su pezuña a Percy

-Esto es injusto…

-Díselo al oficial Keratine, vago.

Entre los dos enlazaron las piernas del debilitado Percy y lo llevaron frente al misterioso Oficial Keratine, el cual se encontraba conversando en ese preciso momento con Cyrus por alguna razón en la estación de policía.

-¿Dices que te robo la puerta?... O sea, logro desarmarla y cargarla por sí mismo sin hacer el menor ruido como para que ustedes lo sintieran.- Quien preguntaba era un pegaso color celeste oscuro y de una crin azul cielo, usaba una polera azul, una pañoleta roja y unas gafas que le cubrían la mitad del rostro.

-En pocas palabras, si- Cyrus se hallaba avergonzado.

-¿Y quieres que lo atrapemos sin ninguna descripción?

-Estoy desesperado, mis amigos deben estar buscándolo por su propia cuenta ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que se meterán en problemas.

-Pues vaya que les tienes fe

-Tú no los conoces, podría asegúrate que en este mismo momento…-fue súbitamente interrumpido por la puerta de la comisaria al abrirse.

-¡Oficial Keratine atrapamos a un buscapleitos que alteraba el orden!

-Hola Cyrus- dijo Percy al notar que Cyrus se encontraba en la habitación.

-Ho-hola- estaba perplejo.

-¿Amigo tuyo?

-Desgraciadamente

-¡Con que alterando el orden en mi sector! Aquí no se perdonan ese tipo de cosas, ponyville es una villa tranquila y gente como tu simplemente la arruina. Es por eso que pasaras en prisión por-

-¡Llegamos!- Pinkie Pie entró saltando por la puerta mientras que era seguida por Cedric.

-Veo que mis fieles escuderos vuelven a mí.

-Pero si el que llegó eres tu….¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Cyrus

-Oh, ella me trajo- señaló a Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie, como es que entras como Pedro por su casa y me interrumpes cuando estoy a punto de dictar la sentencia de este vago- a Percy no le agradaba la palabra vago ya que empezó a maldecir a Keratine.

-Oh, lo siento mucho oficial pero es que mi nuevo amigo Cedric necesita de su ayuda, verá…le robaron la puerta de su casa.

-¿A ti también?- le preguntó a Cedric

-¿Acaso le robaron la puerta a alguien más?

-Este unicornio me contaba cómo le robaron la puerta- señaló a Cyrus

-Oh no no no, la puerta es de ambos, verá… compartimos la casa.

-¿Entre ustedes dos?

-No, también está Percy

-¿Quién demonios es Percy?

-¡Hola!- dijo Percy desde el piso- ¿Podrías soltarme?

-Silencio, silencio, déjenme ver si entendí todo esto. Quienes comparten la casa son Cyrus, Percy y Decric-

-Es Cedric…

-Como sea, ustedes viven juntos y les robó la puerta un ladrón, tu Pinkie guiaste a Cerdid a la estación-

-Es Cedric…

-Lo guiaste hacia acá, mis hombres atraparon a Percy y también me lo trajeron y Cyrus vino por su propia cuenta a pedirme ayuda con la puerta… ¿Pase algo por alto?

-Si… ¡Mi maldito nombre es Cedric!- estaba rojo de furia- Espero que lo memorices porque pronto hare historia como el mejor caballero de Equestria.

-Caballero…Cyrus, no me dijiste que uno de tus amigos era tarado.

-La gente suele inferirlo

-¡A mí no me insultas ni aunque seas el oficial de policía de Canterlot!

-¿Quieres pelear contra la autoridad niño?

-Cuando quieras

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, y la verdad es que con solo ver el rostro de Keratine se notaba que el tenia más experiencia en combate, de todos modos era policía, mientras que Cedric era simplemente un muchacho que soñaba con ser caballero pero nunca recibió algún tipo de entrenamiento. Estaban a punto de iniciar la pelea cuando…

-¡Oficial Keratine, es horrible!- una pony rosa con una flor en el pelo entró gritando y sacudiendo los cascos.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Daisy?

-¡Es simplemente horrible! ¡Oh, el horror!

-¡Habla de una vez!

-¡M-me robaron mis ventanas y mi puerta!

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-Es la verdad, ahora sin ellas mi florería estará arruinada, los bichos entraran por donde quieran y se comerán mis hermosas flores.

-Ustedes- se dirigió a nuestros héroes- creo que esto los incumbe, si quieren recuperar su puerta pueden acompañarme en la investigación, pero deben acatar mis reglas. En especial tu, Cedric.

-Me convenciste al decir bien mi nombre- Cedric recupero la calma, ya que no tendría que luchar contra el oficial.- ¿Vamos chicos?

-Terminemos con esto- Cyrus se notaba determinado a encontrar al ladrón de una vez por todas.

-Yo feliz voy si es que me desamarran.

-Solo lo hare porque estoy corto de personal, pero apenas los atrapemos tu cumplirás tu condena.

-Como sea, lo único que quiero en este momento es atrapar al idiota que osó robarme.

Keratine desató a Percy y mirando seriamente a nuestros héroes les dice el plan.

-Lo primero que haremos será cerrar el perímetro, luego recolectaremos pistas con la gente que haya estado cerca del lugar para así tener una idea de cómo es a quien buscamos.

-Suena como un plan para mí- Cedric se les adelantó a la puerta- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?

-¿Y yo que hare?- Pinkie Pie se encontraba muy callada, para variar.

-¿Podrías cuidar el lugar mientras no estoy?

-Oki Doki Loki- llevó su pezuña a la frente de manera militar.

Con un nuevo aliado en la búsqueda de su villano, Cedric parte a la florería, donde encontraría las pistas necesarias para completar su misión y enfrentarse a su primer antagonista.


End file.
